Godzilla gets a Girlfriend
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: Godzilla is horny and lonely and so goes off to find a lady monster to love. He does not expect what he finds or what happens after the sex or for his girlfriend to have three heads. Contains poop.


Godzilla was lonely and felt that life on monster island was getting dull with no new monsters to talk to. It was also breeding season and he was getting horny and needed someone to mate with. For the past 12000 years that Godzilla had been alive he had never had the chance to mate with anyone and this made him very upset and embarrassed. It also made his dong unbearably hard and he longed for the day he could ram his rock hard dong into a pretty lady monster. There was nobody that appealed to him on Ogasawara Island and also nobody large enough so Godzilla set out on a journey of discovery and horniness. He waded into the ocean and caused a tidal wave that almost wiped out Taiwan but he kept going and soon he was swimming off into the unknown. His dong caused him problems because it wasn't very streamlined and kept slowing him down and being painful as whales kept trying to swim into his dick hole.

Eventually Godzilla had to rest and pulled himself out of the sea on a small island in the middle of nowhere which caused a tsunami that destroyed New Zealand. He lay down on the beach and pulled up all the palm trees to cover himself with like a blanket (Godzilla liked to be cozy and the scientists back home had made him a blanket). He shat himself into the sea because he would not pollute the land mass and then went to bed. He dreamed of having a curry again but with less lethal outcomes. In the middle of the night Godzilla was woken up by a huge thunderstorm which cracked open the sky and he saw lighting all over the place that was accompanied by an odd twittering noise. He was confused and angry because he needed to sleep more to continue his journey...but he was curious because there was no rain coming with the thunderstorm. He got up, shat himself into the sea and started going back into the shit-water (which caused another tidal wave but New Zealand was already underwater so nothing was destroyed). At this very moment a large golden monster appeared from the sky spewing lightning bolts over the island and making the weird chittering noises Godzilla had noticed earlier. It landed on the beach gracefully and took a dump on the sand which formed a mountain of shit. This made Godzilla mad because the golden monster was polluting the environment so he strode back into the island and prepared to make the unknown monster pay. He took a swing for its back...

...All of a sudden the creature turned around and looked Godzilla straight in the eye...with each of its three heads. Godzilla was stopped in his tracks by the monsters beauty. It's three heads curled around its back and moved erratically. It had beautiful long eyelashes over it's red eyes and long thin snouts that ended in mouths full of razor sharp fangs. It had huge golden wings and well kept scales and beautiful long dragon horns on each head and two long tails. It chittered as he walked closer and looked at him. Godzilla moved at the last minute and punched a mountain instead, causing a landslide that buried the nearby mountain of monster shit. The balance was restored. The creature was still looking at Godzilla with two of it's heads but the third was puking for some reason. Godzilla's boner was back with a vengeance. The creature was absolutely the prettiest thing he'd ever seen and from the rancid, putrid smell he could tell it was female and in heat nd so he presented this unknown female with his raging boner and she chittered in delight and raised her tails so he could get a good look at her dripping love hole. She had three vaginas! How could he get so lucky?! She was Queen Ghidorah and she had broken up with King Ghidorah because he was always having diarrhea and didn't please her at sex.

Godzilla ran forwards and his bollard dong stuck into Queen Ghidorah's enormous woman-cave. She shrieked in pleasure and bucked her hips back against Godzilla's cock. He thrust into her again and again and one of her head curled around him to give him a toothy kiss. She accidentally ripped out his tongue and he went "BRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWNNK!"and crapped himself wondering what he had gotten himself into as she was obviously a dominatrix. His boner spoke louder than the blood foaming out of his mouth and he kept thrusting away until he felt himself cumming. It was at this point that her vaginal clamps attached to his dong and she decided to take flight. Godzilla was picked up effortlessly by his penis as his three-headed golden lover began to fly off with her new 'mate'. He cummed into her as she roared in bliss, the cum spilling out of her and into the sea below. Her vaginal clamps pulled all of his cum out of him until the pleasure was gone and he was squirming in pain. Queen Ghidorah wasn't satisfied though as she had two other lady holes he needed to have sex with. She became enraged when she discovered he had gone soft and released her vaginal doors so he started to fall out of the sky. She flew off to see if King Ghidorah was up to the task this time of fucking her other two vaginas and maybe some of her three poop holes.

Godzilla fell to Earth and eventually landed on an island in a flurry of cum and poop as he had pooped himself during the descent. He landed in a volcano which exploded and then the whole island sunk into the sea creating the second Atlantis. This was the end of the Philippines. Godzilla got out of the volcano and looked around to see if Queen Ghidorah was still lurking but she was long gone. He ashamedly went back into the sea, with the tsunami destroying what was left of Taiwan, and made his way back to Ogasawara Island. His boner was gone but he felt less of a man now that he knew he couldn't satisfy the love of his life.

The end.


End file.
